


After 'Rizzoli and Isles'

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even during a quiet night in the Vega house, Jade still learns something interesting about her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 'Rizzoli and Isles'

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a week or so following 'After The Moving Party'

After ‘Rizzoli and Isles’

Seven o’clock on a quiet night at the Vega home. Except for Trina’s haranguing an old boyfriend on the phone. 

“What do you mean I’m too self-centered?!? I’m the least self-centered person I know!”

Upstairs, Jade grimaced. “I swear, I will kill her.”

“Try living with her for your whole life. You’ve only had to deal with her for a few weeks… Listen to your PearPhone. It’s what I do when she gets too loud.”

“I AM NOT A PRIMA DONNA!”

“Like now,” Tori said as she shoved her ear buds in. 

Jade made a scissoring motion with her fingers then did the same.

After twenty minutes, Jade pulled her left ear phone out and asked, “Hey, Tori? How do I get the velocity of a…? Tori? VEGA!”

The last was said as a pillow flew across the room and hit Tori in the head.

“What the hell…? Jade?”

“I asked you a question.”

The homework session went on and, to the relief of the young lovers, the prima donna downstairs had wound down.

“That’s it. I’m done with chem. And that’s a wrap,” Tori announced. “For tonight.”

Jade nodded. “I’m done too. I’ve had it with physics for the night.”

“What do you want to do now?” Tori asked, with a gleam in her eyes.

“I have an idea or two. Your parents are out?”

“Yeah, Dad’s on nights through Friday and Mom’s at my aunt’s.”

“Come here, Vega,” Jade said.

~~~

“He-ey, it’s time for ‘Rizzoli and Isles’!” Tori declared, grabbing the remote and switching the channel on the large-screen TV.

“I was watching that!” Trina argued.

“Go watch E! upstairs. You know I have the TV at 9 on Tuesdays,” Tori countered.

“You watch that, Vega?” Jade asked.

“Yep. It’s a lot of fun. And Angie Harmon is kinda…hot,” Tori replied. She ignored Trina rolling her eyes as she added, “C’mon. Check it out.”

Jade reluctantly agreed. She often did lately, ever since moving into the Vega household. And, though she’d be loathe to admit it, she often found that she liked the same stupid stuff Tori liked.

As the show started, Jade found herself caught up. The opening murder, while not as gruesome as most of her favorite movies, caught her interest. And the banter between the two leads wasn’t half-bad.

During a commercial break, Jade asked, “So, they’re a couple, right?”

“Who?”

“The two women – the cop and the coroner. They’re lovers. Aren’t they?”

“Oh! No. Jane and Maura are just really close friends.”

“C’mon… You’re joking, right? They have to be a couple. They’re always together and they’re always… I mean…”

Trina interrupted, declaring, “They’re you two! God, it’s so obvious!”

Tori turned to her sister, “What?”

“C’mon, Jade is Rizzoli and you’re so Isles.”

“I’m Angie Harmon?” Jade muttered, pleased at the comparison. “Hmmm… She can be a bad ass…”

Tori sputtered at her sister’s statement. “But…I’m not… I don’t talk like her…”

“Oh, come on, Vega. You’re always spouting something irritating,” Jade replied.

The argument stopped when the show resumed. Later, at another break, Trina said, “See? That thing about the pizza? ‘Don’t get your pepperoni on my side.’ And ‘Keep your mushrooms off my pepperoni.’ That’s so you two…”

The young lovers looked at each other but didn’t have a counter argument. So, Jade fell back on her earlier argument. “That just shows how they’re a couple.”

The argument revved up again until the “Leverage” promo ended and the show began.  
Later, Tori said, “There is a lot of fan fiction out there where they’re shipped.”

“Shipped?” Jade looked at her girlfriend stunned. “And you read fan fiction?”

“Umm…yeah,” Tori admitted in a small, high voice.

“Is it that namby-pamby stuff that’s all hearts and flowers where the guy and the girl live happily ever after?”

“Huh?”

“You know, like that those Australian soaps on TeenNick but with happy endings?”

“No, some are serious stories, even from comedy shows. A lot are very well-written. Some are even better than the show itself. And not everything is teen love!”

“So, show me.”

“After the show…”

When Jane arrested the perp and they had the final scene with Jane, Maura and, from Jade’s perspective, the doctor-chick from “The Sopranos”, Jade repeated her request, “Show me some of the not-so-terrible fan fiction.”

“Well… What about ‘Leverage’? You’d like it. All about cons pulling cons on bad guys to help people.”

“Oh?” Jade asked in a very disinterested voice. “Like Robin Hood and his Merry Men?”

“Sort of…”

“Well, I wanna see this fanfic you’ve been telling me about,” Jade insisted. “Anyway, there’s always OnDemand.”

Tori humphed and led Jade upstairs. After staring her laptop, she logged onto the family wireless and thought for a minute.  
“Well…?”

“I’m thinking which site to go to.”

“How about fanfiction.net?” Jade suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a good one… Hey!”

Jade started laughing, rocking back and forth on Tori’s bed. “Th…the look on your…face…”

She couldn’t finish as she started laughing harder. Tori scowled at her, “Why, you…”

The brunette launched herself at her girlfriend, tickling Jade mercilessly. This only caused Jade to laugh harder until she started crying out, “E…enough! Ve-Vegaaaa!!!”

The pair fell back onto the mattress side by side, both panting heavily.

Finally, Jade asked, “So what’s your favorite?”

“Well, I guess it started with the Xena stuff,” Tori began. “Then I started with the Buffy stories. There are a lot of combinations there. But lately, I’ve been reading a lot of Jane and Maura…”

“From the show we just watched?”

“Yeah. And… Remember when the ‘iCarly’ guys were here?” Jade nodded. “Well, I’ve found some Carly and Sam stories. And some of Carly with that Shelby Marx girl that you guys all say looks like me.”

“Hmmm…”

“Jade? What about you?”

“Here.” Jade took the laptop and opened up a website. “These are mine. I wrote these.”

Tori took the laptop back but didn’t look right away. All she could think was about the kind of stories Jade would write, given her fascination with slasher and horror movies. Finally, she looked. 

The front page was mainly black with with what looked like a cave mouth using stalactites and stalagmites as fangs. Between the teeth was a warning that adult material was inside.  
Jade hit the ‘I’m over 18, let me in” button and the ‘teeth’ chomped down, making the screen go black for a moment with red dripping down from the top. In a few seconds, a menu screen came up showing the entries. At the top was fan fiction. Below that was original fiction.

Around the buttons were images of women in bondage gear or looking like sexy demons. All were carrying scissors – some in threatening ways, others with the blades open ready to cut something.

“Before you ask, Sinjin helped with most of the layout. Then I had him show me how to work on it. And, no, he had no idea what I was posting. I gave him a bogus IP address when he asked.”

“Okay, so, uh, what kind of… Is it all like slash and…gore?”

“No. Hardly any actually. I’m saving that for my future movies. There is some kinky stuff but a lot of AU stories of demons and vampires and other evil things. And, by vampires, I mean evil blood-drinking demons, not angsty teenagers. Sort of what if the Buffy world existed in one of the other shows.”

Jade clicked on the fanfiction button and a new menu opened with several fandoms listed. Next to the fandom is a number indicating how many stories are there.

“Wow, you really like ‘Resident Evil’!” Tori said.

“Yeah. Those chicks are hot.”

“’Seventh Heaven’?” Tori asked.

“Yep. The preacher’s daughters become vampire slayers.”

“’Wizards of Waverly Place’?”

“Same but Selena Gomez is a lesbian, magic-wielding vampire slayer.”

“So, you’ve been into this for a while?” Tori asked, chuckling at this unexpected aspect of her girlfriend.

“It was a secret fantasy world for me. Helped me deal after Aunt Michelle. I never wanted to admit it out loud but, when Beck and I were… When we started to fall out of whatever we had, I really got amped up on this. And used it to purge some of my ‘demons’. What about you?”

“I read a lot of Xena and Gaby but I started to really get into it when Willow and Tara got together on Buffy. I never would admit to it either.”

Jade wiggled her eyebrows, the stud catching the light, “Did you get off on any of this?”

Tori blushed and nodded.

“Which ones? Send me some links.”

“Uh…okay.”

Tori saved jade’s page to her favorites then opened another to get the URLs for some of her favorite stories. Those were put into an email she sent to Jade. Then she yawned.

“Getting tired, Tor?” 

“Uh-huh,” Tori said with a small smile. “You kinda wore me out earlier.”

“Me too. Wanna go to bed?” Tori nodded. “Okay, I’ll go so you can get your beauty sleep. I’m going to see what gets Tori Vega off.”

Yawning again, Tori countered with, “You know what gets me off…”

Jade laughed and kissed Tori good night. On her way out, she looked back over her shoulder, her green-blue eyes glinting in the dim light, “I do know what gets you off. And I’m going to use it again and again and…”

As Jade left her room, Tori opened the Goth’s website and started to read but soon Jade found her snoring softly.

She turned off the laptop, set it aside and pulled the blanket over her woman. She kissed Tori’s forehead and muttered, “I love you, Tori Vega.”

With that, Jade returned to her room to read what kind of things turned her girl on.


End file.
